Star Wars 9 11
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: It starts out as a normal day, then all that changes. Read and review. No flames, please. Now complete! (Cover art was designed by me and drawn by Rilme [It's also crooked so I apologize for that.].)
1. Waiting and Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars... yet. Once I find my all- powerful copyrighter machine I will, though. Mwhahahaha

A/N This is a Star Wars version of 9/11. It takes place in my own Star Wars universe. The main characters are Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi- Wan Kenobi, and myself. In this universe, Obi-Wan and I are twins who have been allowed to be trained by the same Jedi Master. We also are allowed to be with/know our family (much like in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order in the EU). Now, on with the show... or story... or whatever.

Chapter 1... Waiting Breakfast

We were waiting outside a tall skyscraper for Master Qui-Gon. It was early in the morning, about 8:10 to be exact, and we hadn't had breakfast. Needless to say, neither myself or Obi-Wan were overly happy.

"How much longer do you think Master will be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I still don't understand why he dragged us out of bed to come with him, only to have us stand outside and wait." Not being a morning person, I never liked the inhuman hours Master Qui-Gon chose to get up at, let alone getting up for seemingly no

reason.

Knowing what I was thinking, Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure Master Qui-Gon had a very good reason for waking us up this early. And not just to torture you."

Even this early in the morning, I had to laugh with him. Obi-Wan always had a way of making me laugh, even when I was grumpy. And, being 15 years old, I was grumpy pretty often.

About five minutes later, Master Jinn came out of the building. Walking up to us, he said, "I see you're both still awake. I expected you to have fallen back asleep," that got him two death glares, "but, seeing as how you haven't, how about we go get some breakfast?"

We both readily agreed to that and we all walked across the street to a little diner. The diner was called Grandma's Diner.

After being seated, we looked at the menu for a moment and then proceeded to order. Obi-Wan and I got two pancakes and milk, while Master Qui-Gon ordered eggs and bacon as well as coffee. Shortly after, our food was brought to the table and we dug in. Well, Obi-Wan and I dug in like two starving puppies.

Master Jinn, observing how quickly we were eating our breakfast, said, "You two certainly are hungry this morning."

"Well you didn't exactly let us eat before we left. An hour ago!" I replied. "Why did you have us come along anyway, Master?" Despitegetting breakfast, I still wasn't happy about that.

"I figured that you both might enjoy something besides Temple food for breakfast this morning, so I brought you along."

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt kinda bad for being mad at him when he had been trying to do something nice for us. "I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have been upset about it."

"Don't worry about it, Padawan. You didn't know my intentions and you're a grumpy teenager who doesn't like to get up," he laughed at the look I gave him.

"Very funny, Master," I said before turning my attention back to my food.


	2. Crash

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars... *Looks at a map and compass*... but I believe I know the location of my all-powerful copywriter machine. *Grins evilly*

~ = personal thoughts / / = bond speech

Chapter 2... Crash

It was about 8:45 when we finished eating. While Master Qui-Gon was paying for our meal, I moved over to a window near the front door of the diner. ~If only ever diner served its food as quickly as this one~ I thought.

All of the sudden, I heard a loud rumbling noise. I couldn't tell what it was at first but it sounded like a ship flying too low. My assumptions were soon proven to be correct. Less than a minute after hearing the noise, a ship crashed directly into the skyscraper that Master Qui-Gon had been in thirty minutes ago.

All I could do was scream.

Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were at my side instantly. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned. I pointed up at the skyscraper. Obi- Wan's mouth fell open. "Master, what are we going to do?!"

"Let's go outside and see the damage, then we can figure out what to do," Master responded.

We raced outside and saw smoke billowing from the building. From the looks of it, no one was hurt outside the building but we could all sense that people were hurt inside.

Master Jinn turned to say something to us but before he could another ship crashed into the skyscraper that was right next to the first one. We all threw ourselves onto the ground and covered our heads as debris fell around us.

As we got back on our feet, I looked at Master Qui-Gon, "Were you going to say something, Master?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was, Rilla," Master responded. "I was about to say that we needed to evacuate people out both buildings. You and Obi-wan take the first one. From what I can sense, it's more stable. I'll take the second one."

"But, Master..."

"No 'buts', Padawan. Go," Master Jinn ordered.

"Yes, Master," we both replied before hurrying off to the first building.


	3. Evacuate

Disclaimer: *Digging* I still... *grunt*... don't own... *grunt*... Star Wars... *grunt*... but I'm... *grunt*... about too. *grunt*

Chapter 3... Evacuate

Obi-Wan and I ran up to the first building. When we got inside, we saw complete chaos. Some people were running around screaming while others were hiding under anything they could fit under.

Obi-Wan turned to me and said, "You get everyone out down here. I'll go to the highest floor I can and get people to start evacuating."

"So, you're just going to leave me?" I asked. I was beyond terrified at this point and I didn't want to be separated from my brother.

"Yes, but not for long," he replied. Before I could object, he continued, "Rilla, I need you down here to make sure things don't get out of control. You're good at things like that."

I lowered my head in defeat. "Ok," I said.

He gave me a small smile before hurrying to the stairs. I turned to the crowd of people and shouted, "Listen up, people! I need everyone to get out of the building," I raised my hands as everyone started to stampede out, "in a calm and orderly fashion. That way no one gets hurt. Got it?" Everyone slowed down and started to calmly walk out of the building. /That's a lot of stairs/ I heard Obi-Wan say through our twin bond.

/Well, what did you expect? An escalator/ I asked.

/I was kinda hoping for one/ He said. I could sense that he was trying to help us both relax a bit. And I won't lie, it did work to some degree.

I began to search the floor I was on for anyone who might still be inside. I found a few people and told them to get out quickly.

/I just cleared the highest floor I can get to/ Obi-Wan informed me.

/Ok, I'll be waiting for them/ I then went back to the front of the building and over to the door I had seen my brother go through.

As people began to flood out of the door, I gave them the same instructions I had given the people on the first floor several minutes earlier.

It was about ten minutes later that the floor began to shake. Everyone quickly threw themselves on the ground. The rumbling was followed shortly by a loud crashing noise.

/Did another ship hit a building/ I asked my brother, knowing he would be able to see what had happened from a window of the floor he was on. /No/ He replied.

/Then what.../

/The other building just collapsed/ He said.

"What?!" I said out loud as well as through the bond. /Did Master Qui- Gon get out before it fell/ I asked concerned.

/I don't know/ I could tell he was just as worried as I was. /But he would tell us to focus on the moment and get everyone out of this building/ /You're right. Everyone from the last floor is out, I'm just waiting for the next group now/ We then continued our task.

Another ten minutes of evacuating had Obi-Wan on the floor directly above me. While directing people out, I reached out with the Force to sense how sturdy our building was. What I felt was not good.

/Obi.../ I began.

/I know/ He said before I could finish. /Just keep getting people out. And if I tell you to run, run/

That order came sooner than I expected. /I'm going to double check this floor. You go ahead and get out/ He said.

I chose not to argue this time. I ran out of the building but, instead of going to where everyone else was I stopped and waited for my brother. That might not have been a good idea.


	4. Whacks and Banter

Disclaimer: *Still digging* I'm almost... *grunt* ...there. *Finds all-powerful copywriter machine* Yes! *Holds up machine*Now I can own anything I... *Bird swoops in and grabs the machine* Noooooooooo! *Sobs* I don't own Star Wars. That bird does.

I also don't own the whole "Obi-Wan in the corner" thing.

~ = personal thought / = bond speech

Chapter 4... Whacks and Banter

/Obi-Wan, get out of there/ I yelled through our bond, as the building began to collapse. As soon as I said this he appeared in the doorway of the building and began to run towards me.

At that moment, something hit my head and I fell to the ground, stunned. Obi-Wan came up to me and dragged me to me feet. We then took off towards safety. The ground began to crumble underneath our feet and we realized we wouldn't make it in time. So, we reached out for the Force and used it to jump to solid ground.

~Dang! I sure am glad I'm a Jedi~ I thought as we landed.

"Are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously worried.

"I'm fine," I said, knowing he wouldn't believe me. "Let's find Master Qui-Gon."

We began moving through the crowds of people, mostly firefighters and police officers at this point, searching for our Master. We found him standing with Masters Yoda, Windu, and Fisto.

"Master!" we both yelled happily. We ran quickly towards him "Padawans!" Master shouted in response, clearly just as happy. When we reached him, he wrapped his arms around us in a tight hug. He then looked carefully at us searching for any injuries. He quickly spotted my head wound. "What happened to your head, Rilla?" he asked.

"A piece of debris fell on it but it's fine," I replied.

"Fine you are not, Padawan," Master Yoda said. "Take you to a healer your Master should."

"Really, Master, I'm fine. I don't think... OW!"

My response was cut short as Master Yoda's stick connected with my shin. "Go to a healer, you will," Master Yoda said firmly. "After fixed up you have been, then return to help you may."

"Yes, Master Yoda," I replied. As I walked off with my Master and brother, I made a show of limping on the leg Master Yoda had smacked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. "You know, if you weren't so stubborn, Master Yoda wouldn't have had to do that," he said.

"You can't talk about being stubborn, Mr. I-stood-in-a-corner-for-two- days-because-I-refused-to-agree-with-my-Master," I replied calmly. Master Qui-Gon snorted at that. Obi-Wan frowned, "I thought we all agreed never to talk about that again."

"We did. But you brought up the whole stubborn thing so I thought it was an invitation to talk about it," I said, laughing hard at this point. Qui-Gon was laughing loudly as well.

"Yeah, sure, that's what you thought," Obi-Wan said sarcastically but I could tell he was trying not to laugh too.

We had reached a medical tent by this time and went in to have my head taken care of.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," I muttered.


	5. Tahl, Bant, and Rilme

Disclaimer: *Shoots bird with an arrow* Yes! Now that I have my all-powerful copywriter machine back, I can own anything I want. Starting with... *Anakin Skywalker runs over me with a speeder and takes machine* Nooo, not again! *Sighs* I don't own Star Wars. Anakin does.

Chapter 5... Tahl, Bant, and Rilme

"That took longer than I hoped it would," I said as we walked out of the medical tent. My head was now bandaged and we were going back to help.

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes. Master Qui-Gon, who had been unusually quiet the entire time, spoke up, "It would not have taken so long if you had been still and not fought the healers."

"Well, I learned from the best, Master," I said with a grin.

"I am not that bad, my young apprentice," Master responded. "I'm sure you're not, Master," I said sarcastically.

"What are you two arguing about now?" a new voice asked.

We all turned to see master Tahl Uvain and her two Padawans Bant Eerin and Rilme Kenobi. Bant and Rilme were our little sisters, however Bant was adopted while Rilme was our biological sister.

"Who's the worst patient for the healers," Master Qui-Gon said with a smile. It was no secret that he and Master Tahl liked each other.

"Ah. Well, it's obviously you," she replied.

"Thank you, Master Tahl," I said. I then gave my Master an I-told-you- so-look. "So, are you guys here to help?" I asked.

"Yes," Bant said. "Is it true that you saw it happen?"

"Yeah," Obi-Wan responded. "Saw it, felt it, and got people out of it." "Wow," Rilme piped up. "Is that how your head got hurt, Rilla?"

"Yes, a piece of debris fell on it," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok, young Padawan," Master Tahl said. "Now let's go find Master Yoda." We all turned and started in the direction of the little Master.

We found the little troll... I mean Jedi Master shortly afterwards, standing in the midst of the smoking rubble.

"How is your head, young one?" Master Yoda asked me.

"It's bandaged and it feels fine," I replied, hoping I wouldn't get smacked in the shins again.

"Good," he responded. "Now help with the rescue and clean up you may."


	6. Troy

Disclaimer: *Knocks Anakin out of speeder* Yes! Now I that I've got my A.P.C.M. (figured I needed to abbreviate the name) back, I can... *Hits a rock and machine goes flying out and into a snake's den* Sith, it would be my biggest fear. *Groans* I don't own Star Wars. The snake does.

~ = personal thought / = bond speech

Chapter 6... Troy

We quickly joined the other Jedi working to move the debris. Master Tahl, Bant, and Rilme moved off to help one group while Master Qui- Gon, Obi-Wan, and I went to help another.

We had been working for about an hour when I spotted a friend of ours, Troy Ridley. Troy had been Obi-Wan's best friend for as long as either of them could remember. He was also the Padawan of Master Yaddle, who was basically a younger, female version of Yoda but never hit you in the shin with a stick. Anyway, I always thought he was a really nice guy but it wasn't until recently that I thought of him as anything more than my brother's best friend. Then came what I like to call the 'Father- Master vs Boyfriend Interview' but that's another story.

"Hey," I said walking up to Troy.

"Hey," he replied. He then saw the bandage around my head, "Yikes, what happened to your head?"

"What do you think? Accident prone me got hit in the head with debris," I told him, laughing.

He laughed too, "That explains it. I'm surprised your Master is letting you help with the clean up."

"I didn't really give him much choice in the matter. Plus Master Yoda said I could if I got it healed first."

"And he never argues with Master Yoda," Troy said in a slightly sarcastic tone. We both laughed, knowing that Master Qui-Gon was known for arguing with the Jedi Council, Yoda included.

We then went back to working. That is until I cut my hand on a large piece of glass. After showing it to my Master, he sent me back to the medical tent to have it taken care of.

On my way there, I spotted Master Plo Koon. I noticed that his Padawan wasn't with him. I decided to ask him where she was, as she was a very good friend of mine. Walking up to him, I said, "Good morning, Master Plo."

He turned and replied, "Hello, Rilla. I take it you are wondering where my Padawan is?"

"Yes, Master. I saw that she wasn't with you and thought I'd ask whereshe was."

"She is currently in the medical tent waiting to have her foot checked out. She dropped a metal beam on it."

"Ouch," I said. "Well, I'm on my way there now to have my hand taken care of so hopefully I'll see her."

"I'm sure you will, young Padawan," Master Plo said. I then bowed and continued on to the medical tent.

When I arrived, it was slightly more crowded than it had been when I was there before. Scanning the make-shift waiting room, I spotted my friend and walked over to her.

"Why is it that the two of us always manage to hurt ourselves doing simple tasks?" I asked her when I reached her.


	7. Andie and Healers

Disclaimer: *Waits until nighttime for the snake to go out and hunt* Until it's dark and I can get my A.P.C.M. back, I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter 7... Andie and Healers

Andie Logstin looked up at me and laughed, "I don't know but it sure gets old."

"Except to our Masters, who think it's hilarious," I replied, laughing and taking a seat next to her. "At least Jedi don't have to pay medical bills, otherwise I think the Temple would be bankrupt by the time we're twenty"

"I was thinking more along the lines of eighteen but twenty works," she said, still laughing. She looked at my head, "I see you've already been in here once. Why are you back?"

"Cut my hand on a piece of glass while digging through some debris." "Ouch. I was lifting a beam with the Force and then lost my concentration. It then decided to fall on my foot."

"Don't you hate when they do that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Padawans Logstin and Kenobi," a healer called, "please follow me."

We both got up and followed the healer to the back, where we waited for a few more minutes before another healer came and checked our injuries. She started with Andie.

"It seems that your boot protected your foot well. From what I can tellyou're only going to have a few bruised toes." She then looked at my hand. "It's not too bad. It needs stitches but I can do that now," she began to stitch up my hand. "You'll need to avoid using it to too much or else you risk tearing the stitches but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"Yes, ma'am, I do," I said.

"Good," she said. Soon she had finished with my hand and released up to go back to work. Not before warning both of us to be more careful, however.

We quickly found our Masters. They were standing next to each other surveying that damage.

When we walked up, Master Qui-Gon turned to me and said, "You know, Padawan, you're starting to remind me of a boomerang. I send you off and you always come right back."

"Maybe I'm just loyal, like a little puppy," I said with a grin. "Hmmm... possibly," was all he said. "Go back to work now. Master Yoda said that we can work until 5:00 before we have to return to the Temple to rest. That gives us about five hours to work."

"Ok, Master," I replied. At that Andie and I went off to start working again."

"And be careful!" Master called as we walked off.

"Aren't we always?" we called back.


	8. Rescue

Disclaimer: *Sneaks in after snake leaves* I finally have myA.P.C.M.! *Exits den* Now I can own anything I want... *Mace Windu attacks me from behind and takes machine* Not again! I don't own Star wars. Mace does.

Chapter 8... Rescue

We had been working for two of the five hours Master Yoda had given us when someone was found buried under the rubble. A small hole was had been dug to reach the person but it was too small for most people to fit through.

"I can go," I volunteered. Being only 5 feet tall, I could easily fit through a lot of things others couldn't.

"No, Padawan," Master said. "You've already been injured twice today and I don't want to risk it happening again." He turned to the fire chief in charge, "Can you make the hole bigger so someone else can go in?" "I'm afraid not, Master Jedi," the chief responded. "If we make it any bigger the whole pile could collapse and bury the man inside even more."

"Master, let me do it. You know it's the only way. I promise I'll be extra careful," I said.

Master Qui-Gon sighed. "Ok, you may go but you must be extremely careful."

I was soon crawling through the tiny hole. When I reached the man who was buried, I looked around. It seemed like the rubble had somehow made a little cave around the man.

"Dang, you got lucky!" I said, looking at him. "What's your name?" "Robert," he replied. "You look a little young to work at the fire department. Who are you?"

"I'm Rilla Kenobi, Jedi Padawan. My Master is Qui-Gon Jinn. We've been helping clear the debris as best we can."

"Ok, Jedi Padawan, what's the plan here?"

"The plan is to get you out of here," I said, in a tone that said the plan should be obvious.

"Care to expand on that?" Robert asked.

"Sure. I'm going to find a weak point in the debris, that won't bring the whole thing down on us, and use my lightsaber to cut a hole out." "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll use the Force."

"You can do that?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," I said. "Yes, I can do that."

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Robert asked

~Another question~ I thought. Out loud, I said, "Be quiet so I can concentrate." Robert then fell silent.

It took a good thirty minutes to find and cut a way out of there. When I finished cutting the hole, I climbed out so that others could get in and help the man.

Once he was out, I walked over to my Master. "See, I kept my promise and got the job done without getting hurt," I said.

"Indeed, you did, Padawan," Master said with a smile. He then gave me a hug. "Now if only you could do that on missions," he teased.


	9. Family and Friends

Disclaimer: *Tackles Mace and gets machine back* Haha! Once again I have my A.P.C.M back and I can own... *Ahsoka blinds me with her lightsabers and takes machine* All I can see is green! Ahsoka owns Star Wars. I don't.

Chapter 9... Family and Friends

The next couple hours went by without incident. We continued to work on clearing the rubble and, for some of us, avoiding getting hurt.

I looked at my chrono to see how much longer we had left. It read 4:30. I had to admit I was rather relieved that we only had thirty minutes left. After all that had happened today, I was tired.

I briefly sat down on the pile and look at the people around me. I knew most of them pretty well and there were only a few I didn't know.

Off to one side stood a group of Masters, mine included. I then looked around to see how many of my friends and family were here. I was surprised to find that almost all of them were.

I saw Troy working with Obi-Wan and our friend Garen Muln. Garen's Master was Master Clee Rhara and he had been our friend for years. A little ways away, I saw Andie working with Bant and Rilme. And beyond them, I saw another one of my sisters April working with our brother Ralph and our friend Sofia. April was Depa Billaba's Padawan and was also deaf, which made life interesting. Sofia was Master Healer Lidia's Padawan, which meant she was going to be a healer one day. That was probably a good thing since we all get hurt so often.

Looking to my right, I saw more of our friends Soara Antana, Siri Tachi, and Ry-Gaul. Siri was the Padawan of Master Adi Gallia. I also noticed our older siblings; Tom, Gabby, and the identical twins Kate and Linda. Kate was blind but she never let that slow her down.

My thoughts then turned to my family. Tom was the oldest of us all, next came Gabby, then Kate and Linda, then April, then Obi-Wan and myself, after us came Ralph, then Bant, then Rilme. Out of everyone three of our siblings were adopted April and Ralph, who were biological siblings, and Bant. There were a lot of us but never bothered us. We got along well and very much enjoyed each other's company. The Force is also very strong in my family and it comes from both sides.

Having a short attention span, my thoughts then switched to our home planet. Our home planet is called Livfrhm and our family is rather well known. We live differently than the rest of the Galaxy. Our planet was originally settled by the survivors of what's known as The Great Christian Purge, when the Sith captured and killed as many Christians as they could. Those who managed to escape the Sith helped as many others as they could before a damaged hyperdrive sent their ship to an unsettled planet in the middle of the Unknown Regions. They then settled the planet and remained hidden for a few hundred years before revealing themselves again in the 1950s. My grandmother was the one who thought it would be a good idea to do so and she was proved to be right. Then in the early 80s a fairly large group of children were born who were Force sensitive. These children, including all of my friends that I had just been observing, were given to the Jedi to be trained on the condition that they be allowed to have as much contact with their families as they wanted. My siblings and myself were also allowed to be trained. We were also allowed to marry and have children when we get older and, as family is very important to our people, we're all happy about that.

I then realized that I had been lost in thought for about five minutes. Getting up, I walked over to where Troy, Obi-Wan, and Garen were working and started helping them.


	10. Rest

Disclaimer: *Traps Ahsoka in a net and takes back machine* Finally. *Looks around carefully before celebrating* Now that I have... *Master Yoda whacks my shins repeatedly and then takes machine* OW! The little, green troll owns Star Wars, not me.

This is the last chapter of this story. I meant to put this at the beginning but kept forgetting so I'll put it here. The idea for this story came from the Fanfiction story "Aftermath" by Fat Puppy.

Chapter 10... Rest

It was 9:00 and we had been back at the Temple for a few hours. I had taken the first hour to eat and the second to shower. After spending some time talking with Master Qui-Gon about everything that had happened today, Obi-Wan and I had gone to our room for the night. Sitting on our beds, we had started playing a game that we always played after something bad happened. We would ask each other the question 'how scared were you when' and then fill in the blank.

"How scared were you when the first ship hit the building?" I asked my brother.

"Pretty terrified. But that was after I had worried about why you were screaming," he replied.

"Yeah, maybe not my finest moment but my brain wouldn't let me do anything else."

"That's understandable. How scared were you when the second building that had been hit fell?"

"Well, I was afraid that Master might not have gotten out in time, so pretty darn scared."

"Me too."

"How scared were you when the building we had been in started to fall?"

"I was pretty sure I was going to die," Obi-wan said with a slight laugh. "I was terrified that you were."

"On the bright side, I didn't. How scared were you when the ground started to collapse under our feet?"

"I was really afraid that we weren't going to make it to safety in time and that we would be buried alive."

"Same."

"I guess we'd better try and get some sleep now," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I agree. Are you going to leave the window open again?"

"Yeah." Every night I would open our window to let Cassandra in. Cass was a porg I smuggled into the Temple after one mission and kept as a pet. I would let her fly around outside during the day and let her in at night.

I walked over to the window and opened it just enough for Cass to get in. I then crawled into bed and turned off my lamp.

A few minutes later, I felt movement on my pillow and knew that Cass had come in and was settling in for the night.

As I snuggled deeper into my blankets, another question came to my mind. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm?"

"How scared are you at the thought of this possibly happening again?" "It scares me a lot and it's been on my mind most of the day," he said in a sleepy tone. "But I decided that I won't live my life scared of what could happen. But I will live each day to the fullest knowing that it could be over at any time."

"Good idea. I think I'll do the same," I replied.

"Then I guess we'll both live full lives," he said. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling. On that happy thought, we both fell asleep and stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
